


Swoon

by kiierenwaalker



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fic for Finn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiierenwaalker/pseuds/kiierenwaalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between our two favourite boys in Harrys' office after he agreed to let Peter work on a cure.<br/>Written for my Harry because I'm the worst friend in existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noicle/gifts).



“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“What? I’m not doing anything?” Peter tried to keep a straight face as he leant in closer

“You know what you’re doing. Stop.” Harry moved backwards, away from the superhero

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“You’re making that face. You know I can’t resist that face.” Harry pointed at Peter as he spoke

“Well then maybe you should listen to me.”

“I do listen to you.” He pushed his hair behind his ear

“Not enough”

“I gave you more time to help find a cure, that’s enough” Harry didn’t even look up as he began clearing his desk.

“You don’t have to use this time being an idiot in the public eye.” Peter scolded him

“It’s a part of my job description.” Harry chuckled

“Well, you’re fired.”

“Who says?”

“As your bestfriend, me.”

Harry looked up and moved towards the brunette,

“Parker, you hold nothing over me, except for your height.”

“And superpowers. Don’t forget my superpowers.” He laughed

“Okay yeah, superpowers. Super lame superpowers.” It escaped as a mumble, but was picked up by Peters superhearing

“What?”

“What?”

“Did I hear you correctly? Super lame??” Peter laughed quietly “Dude I can climb up skyscrapers.”

Harry moved closer to Peter

“I heard you’re incredibly flexible.”

“I like to think I am” Peter continued, not understanding what was implied

“I’d like to test that out. Y’know, in the name of science.”

“What kind of – Oh. OH” Harry grinned as Peter looked at him, shocked

“Now he gets it.” Harry turned around, about to pick up his folder off of his desk when he felt something pull against his side.

One second he was next to his desk, the next he was spun into Peters arms.

“Did I say you could do that?”

“You didn’t say I couldn’t. Anyway, I enjoy seeing you with your hair ruffled like that.”

Peter laughed as Harrys’ hands moved up to his head in order to smooth out his hair.

“That webbing better dissolve. I happen to like this jacket.” Harry lectured him

“Eh, give it a day… or two.”

Harry pressed his hands against Peters chest.

“Mr. Parker, I’m sure you have a girlfriend, but you sure are making me swoon.” He smirked as Peter moved away

“I actually don’t have a girlfriend.” Peter leaned against the desk, his gaze locked onto the now very interesting ground.

“What happened to Miss Stacy?” Harry asked, intrigued

“It was too complicated

“I—“

“—don’t do complicated, I know” He took a breath “That’s why I stopped seeing her. With me being Spider-man and all, dating her is only going to get her hurt, or worse, killed.”

“And what does that leave me as?” Harry asked

“Well, I know for a fact that you can look after yourself. Also you’re one of the most influential men on the planet, only behind Tony Stark. No-one is going to harm you.” Peter looked up

“You say that, but Mister Stark became a superhero because of the danger he was in.” Harry chuckled to himself before moving next to Peter

“Shut up.”

“You know I’m right.” An intense glare came from Peter, which only made Harry smirk more

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” The ultimate shit-eating grin was upon the CEOs face.

And he did. Peter put his hands on the back of Harrys head, and pulled his face in, much much much closer than usual.

“Oh what, did you chicken out?” Harry chuckled as he grabbed Peters hands, and moved them to the side of his face

“Shut up Harry.” Peter couldn’t look away from those dammed blue eyes

“Mmmmmmmnope.” And with that, Harry pressed his lips against Peters.

The spandex suit that Peter had on under his clothing could not compare to the colour of his cheeks.

 


End file.
